Bleach Forgotten Memories
by shadowgirlxion
Summary: Toshiro, Rangiku, and Renji are all fighting the Arrancar but seem to be losing. When Toshiro loses all hope, a mysterious figure appears that seems to know him but Toshiro doesn't remember at all. Does he fight him? Will something unexpected happen? OC
1. Chapter 1: The Dark Hood

Bleach: Forgotten Memories

_Chapter 1:The Dark Hood (Starts at episode 120)_

Rangi, Captain Toshiro and Rangiku are all fighting the Arrancar right after Ikkaku defeated Edorad the Arrancar. Toshiro and the others are not winning and their Bankai's don't seem to be taking any effect on the three Arrancar's. Toshiro seems very tired and is out of breath and he just lost his last flower from his ice Bankai.

Shawlong Kufang: A Captain uses his Bankai like this? I am very disappointed… apparently I picked on the wrong one after all.

Captain Toshiro gets very angry as his Bankai melts. He looks behind himself and sees Rangiku on the floor not getting up and the other Arrancar Nakeem is still in good shape.

Toshiro: Rangiku… Damn…

(He looks back towards Shawlong Kufang)

Toshiro: I can still stop you!

Shawlong Kufang: Ha! Too bad it's too late… (The Arrancar moves and you aren't able to see him for a split second then appears halfway there in front of Toshiro and disappears again) Your Dead Already!

Toshiro is unable to move in time to stop Arrancar 11, but as Toshiro closes his eyes he doesn't feel any pain then opens them again. A person wearing a very dark hood was shielding Toshiro by blocking the Shawlong's attack using the hooded figure's arm. (And you are unable to see the hooded figure's face) Toshiro stands there in disbelief…

Toshiro: (Saying in his thoughts) How is this boy able to block this attack with his arm? Who is he? How is this possible? Is he on our side…or is he another Arrancar that is mad at him?

Shawlong who attacked Toshiro was so surprised that he was unable to stop hitting the hooded figures arm. The hooded figure grins clearly enjoying this.

Hooded Figure: (Pushes sword away using arm) Wow… an Arrancar like you can't continue a fight without standing there in disbelief? I thought you were better than that.

Shawlong Kufang: Who-Who-Who are you? (Shawlong Kufang backs up very angry)

Hooded Figure: Let's just say I don't even know… but one thing I do know is that no one defeats Toshiro except for me, he is a good friend of mine.

Toshiro: What are you talking about? I don't even know you!

Hooded Figure: (Turns around to Toshiro) So… then you really must have forgotten.

Toshiro looks very confused and Shawlong Kufang attacks the hooded figure but the hooded figure was too fast he blocked with his arm once again and quickly turns around and pushes the Arrancar.

Shawlong Kufang: I will defeat you!

Hooded Figure: Considering what your sword just did to my arm you shouldn't be talking.

Shawlong Kufang gets very angry.

Hooded figure: how about this…I will make you a deal. If you can get my hood off by the time we finish then well I will pull out my sword.

Shawlong Kufang: you are very different from others no one has fought with fists against me. You shouldn't lie about your weapons either you are weaponless!

Hooded Figure: You would be surprised of what fists can do.

The hooded figure disappears quickly then suddenly appears in front of Nakeem the Arrancar and punches him right in the stomach giving him a devastating hole in his stomach.

Hooded Figure: You see, Toshiro lesson #1: find your enemy's weakness… your too slow!

Nakeem falls onto the floor dead and Rangiku gets up very surprised unable to believe what just happened.

Toshiro: (In his head) Impossible! Who is this imposter! I couldn't ever defeat him with my sword! Telling the captain such foolish rules!

Shawlong Kufang: No! How dare you! I have no weaknesses! You little brat! You're not a Soul Reaper you should be fighting on our side!

Hooded Figure: I'll pass (Smiles) Your wrong again though! It's been nice fighting with you but I was hoping you would get my hood off… Rule #2: Never underestimate your enemy…

Shawlong Kufang: Too bad I will defeat you little boy!

Hooded Figure: You're the little boy! What kind of man doesn't know how to fight with fists…maybe…

The hooded Figure disappears for a second then appears in front of Shawlong Kufang and gives him a hard punch right towards his heart.

Hooded Figure: Your weakness is fists!

Shawlong Kufang falls to the ground dead and the Hooded Figure flash steps towards Toshiro.

Toshiro: I could have handled that myself…

Hooded Figure: He would have killed you

Toshiro: How did you know how to defeat them?

Hooded Figure: Oh… I was just really lucky, that's all. So you're still a good Captain, Toshiro.

Toshiro: How do I know you?

Hooded Figure: Let's just say you're a good old friend.

The hooded figure then flash steps to another building, above Toshiro, Rangiku, and Orihime.

Toshiro: Hey! Would you like to come with us to help Ichigo?

Hooded Figure: (Turns around to face Captain Toshiro) Don't worry about him, I know somebody who is going to help him out.

Toshiro: What do you mean is there more than one of you?

Hooded Figure: (Shakes his head) I work alone, I'm sorry but I must go.

The hooded figure flash steps in the distance from one building to another until he disappears in the distance. Toshiro stares after him very confused but still amazed at how powerful the hooded figure was. Toshiro jumps down the building and lands beside Orihime and Rangiku.

Rangiku: Sir, he had good timing if it weren't for him we would have been dead.

Toshiro: I'm a Captain I could have defeated him myself, he just got in my way that's all…we will have to do a report and discussion about this later. Anyways, is Rangi all right?

Rangiku: Yes, I gave him permission to use limit break a few moments ago and he defeated his Arrancar in a matter of seconds but Ururu but very injured trying to help him.

Orihime: Don't worry I will heal all of you, and everything will be allright.

Captain Toshiro turns towards the place where Ichigo is fighting and stares at it for a long moment.

Toshiro: I hope so.


	2. Chapter 2: Grimmjow vs Ichigo

**Writer's Note: Hey, I hope you like the first chapter of the story and I also hope you like how it ended. What do you think of the new character I created?**

**_Chapter 2: Ichigo vs. Grimmjow_**

Grimmjow was fighting against Ichigo, and was giving Ichigo a really bad beating. Ichigo's head was bleeding, his arms and his chest. He was out of breath and was looking up towards Grimmjow who was grinning like he was enjoying fighting… _That's because he is winning _Ichigo thought while pulling up his sword.

Grimmjow: This is a lot of fun you know, beating you up like a little girl, I can't wait to see your face when you are about to die!

Grimmjow smiled in an evil way, which made Ichigo sick. Ichigo got more angry and jumped to attack once again only to be blocked by Grimmjow's arm and he punched Ichigo in the gut. Ichigo fell back to the ground severely injured.

_This can't be over yet. Come on body move! Why can't you move? _Ichigo thought, shaking as he struggled to pick his sword up. _Damn, I cannot lose like this._

Ichigo: I still can defeat you, bastard.

Grimmjow: Shut up you weakling! You can't even stop shaking in fear. So goodbye!

Grimmjow gave one last evil grin and sped towards Ichigo, clearly wanting to defeat him. Ichigo try to block him but he couldn't move his body no matter what he said. The first thing that came to his mind was _Rukia._ He couldn't leave her there to die! He looked at Rukia, then at Grimmjow hurdling towards him…

Ichigo: Goodbye, Rukia.

Ichigo closed his eyes for a second and waited for Grimmjow's painful strike but when he opened his eyes he didn't see Grimmjow punching through his whole body. There was a girl with long light brown hair standing in front of Ichigo, blocking Grimmjow's attack with her arm. Ichigo stood there in shock unable to believe his eyes.

Grimmjow: What the hell? Ichigo you make little girls defend you when you're about to die?

Grimmjow smiled at Ichigo in a cruel way.

Ichigo: Girl, I can fight by myself you can get hurt so please step aside.

Girl: No Ichigo we are going to do this together. Oh yeah and creepy guy. Back off.

The girl said in a cold hard voice while her long hair blew in the wind, she then pushed Grimmjow with her arm. Grimmjow was surprised but then quickly smiled.

Girl: Let's do this.

Grimmjow: Finally someone worth fighting against.

The girl jumped into the air and gave him a punch but he blocked it with his hand, she quickly dodged his punch and came behind him and quickly grabbed his neck.

Girl: Ichigo quickly hit him!

But Ichigo was so dazed that he forgot that they were working together and didn't hit Grimmjow in time. Grimmjow bent down and pushed the girl off him and she fell down, but slid against the ground on her feet as she reached the ground.

Grimmjow smirked at the girl and then stared at Ichigo standing there in disbelief.

Grimmjow: Pretty good combat skills, girl. How can you see us if you have no spiritual pressure?

Girl: I'm not standing here to be analyzed by some guy with a piece of bone glued on his face. I came here to fight!

Grimmjow smiled, and then ran towards the girl to punch her, but she quickly dodged him then punched his face. He jumped into the air and felt his head, which was bleeding. The girl had a small cut on her arm from dodging his attack.

Grimmjow: Oh…I like a girl that is feisty.

The girl jumped towards him to give him a series of punches that he was dodging.

Girl: Shut up!

Grimmjow: And aggressive too, I really like you but if only if you were a little older, then I would consider you as my girlfriend.

Ichigo decided to finally come into the fight he hated the way he was treating that little girl. Grimmjow grabbed her by the neck and stroked through her hair.

Grimmjow: Too bad, you were such a good fighter. If only you were on our side…

Girl: I would never help you, if my life depended on it!

Grimmjow: Too bad it does, I always did love you. But this is how it must end!

Grimmjow was about to punch her in the face but suddenly Ichigo came up behind Grimmjow and gave him a strike from his sword. Grimmjow's back started to bleed and he threw the girl and she fell to the ground with a red mark around her neck and also some bruises.

But she wasn't done with yet; she quickly got up not even an ounce of her energy lost. Grimmjow turned and grabbed Ichigo's neck and threw him to the ground, Ichigo wasn't able to dodge him. The girl glared at Grimmjow angrily, clenching her fists.

Girl: If you touch me ever again I will kill you in one strike.

Grimmjow smiled, clearly enjoying this girl's anger.

Grimmjow: If you could kill me you could have done that before.

The girl was about to punch him silly, but the sky started to open behind Grimmjow and Tosen the former Captain at the Soul Society walked out of it.

Tosen: Grimmjow! Aizen is very disappointed and angry at what you have done, you must return at once.

Grimmjow: That's just great…

Grimmjow put his hand in his pockets and started to walk away, but Ichigo and the girl were very angry and wanted to defeat him.

Girl: Grimmjow, you asshole! Get back here; you can't leave without me beating you to death!

Ichigo: Yeah get back here and fight like a man!

Grimmjow: Sorry but it is Aizen's orders! My little flower, and carrothead!

Grimmjow gave one last smirk and disappeared into the darkness. Ichigo groaned… _Why can I never save anyone, I couldn't even fight without having a little girl saving my ass _Ichigo thought. The girl started to walk away and then Ichigo quickly got up.

Ichigo: Hey wait, girl why are you here?

Girl: I am looking for someone…I just know I will find him one day.

Ichigo was very confused at what the girl was talking about, but didn't bother to stop the girl as she slowly disappeared in the distance.

Ichigo picked Rukia up into his arms and stared at her wishing he could have protected her in time. Ichigo then looked up and noticed Rangi standing there.

Rangi: Hey Ichigo, did you win?

Ichigo: No, we better bring Rukia back. I will explain everything tomorrow.

With that Rangi and Ichigo, both walked through the street to go and heal Rukia.

**Can't wait till next chapter! Let's just say they all have a meeting but you will never guess where... ) **


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

**Writer's Note:**

**Sorry it took me so long to make this chapter, it's just that I got caught up in other stories but now I know I have to complete at least this one story. So please review so I know people are reading this!**

**_Chapter 3: The Meeting_**

Ichigo started to open his eyes and heard a familiar voice say, God, he is so god damn loud when he sleeps" it sounded a lot like Renji. "Yeah I heard him all the time when I slept in his closet" Rukia said.

"Can someone please wake him up? Can I go through even one report without any interruptions!" Toshiro yelled loudly in frustration to no one paying any attention. "But sir…I thought you said to keep him from waking up, and for us to be more quiet." Rangiku replied.

"I told you that before! When he wasn't making more noise than we were! But now he's breathing so loudly that we can't even finish this!" Toshiro yelled, getting more frustrated at Rangiku. "Fine I'll wake him, but you didn't need to get so angry about it" Rangiku answered.

Ichigo felt something moving on top of him, when he finished opening his eyes he saw Rangiku's face millimeters away from his face. "AH! What the hell!" Ichigo screamed, so surprised by Rangiku he fell off his bed and onto Rukia's lap.

Ichigo looked around the room seeing Ikkaku, Renji, Rangiku, Toshiro, Yumichika, Kon, and Rukia… Toshiro had papers in one hand while the other hand was gripping tightly on an uncapped marker and he still looked frustrated.

To top it off there was even a huge marker board against the wall in his room, he can even see Renji face palming from the corned of his eye…probably because of how Ichigo'ssitting…_wait what?_

Before Ichigo said anything he then noticed he was still lying on Rukia's lap. He looked up at her expecting her to punch him in the face but she just blushed and looked away from his gaze. _What's with Rukia lately she seems so different _Ichigo thought, very confused.

"Uh, sorry" Ichigo said as he felt his own cheeks blush in embarrassment. "Will you two lovebirds, please stop. We are in the middle of a discussion!" Toshiro said in a way that meant he was the captain everyone else were his subordinates.

"WHAT the hell are you guys doing in my room!" Ichigo yelled as his eyebrows furrowed angrily. "Isn't it obvious? We are having a discussion" Renji replied, seriously. "Now shut up." Renji then pulled Ichigo onto the bed, as Ichigo grew angrier.

Ichigo ignored Renji's rude action and said loudly, "I meant, why didn't you guys just meet at Orihime's place?" Ikkaku replied right after Ichigo's question, "We were going to go there but Miss Rangiku who thinks she can change locations so easily. Felt bad that we were bothering your friend so we went to Kisuke's place"

Rangiku crossed her arms thinking it was the right thing to do, Yumichika suddenly spoke up from brushing his hands through his hair and continued the explanation, "But when we got there Kisuke convinced us that we should come to this disgusting and ugly small room."

_Typical Yumichika to call my room ugly…why is he so full of himself? _Ichigo thought as Yumichika finished and Ichigo mumbled "Oh" in response. Ichigo glanced at Rukia; she smirked and moved the strand of hair that covers her face.

"Ichigo, we were actually talking about the girl you saw last night," Rukia said in a tone that meant to listen at what Toshiro's saying or I'll make you. _Now that's the Rukia I know _Ichigo thought as he smiled.

"Well, me and Rangiku encountered an unusual hooded figure. He wore all black and was a little bit taller than I was" Toshiro replied matter-of-factly. He wrote mysterious figure on the board and wrote some of the things that he just said around it.

"Isn't everyone taller than you, sir?" Rangiku says and everyone else started snickering at Rangiku's remark. "That's not the point! We are trying to find out who this is!" Toshiro yelled getting very irritated.

"Well, he had no spiritual pressure, and he also was a skilled fighter. He looked sort of like a trained assassin." Rangiku said trying to stop Toshiro from yelling. "Yeah, the girl who protected me had no spiritual too and she was a skilled fighter, but she didn't look like an assassin. It still wasn't enough to defeat him" Ichigo replied.

Ichigo looked down at the ground, he felt so bad for letting Rukia down he wanted to do anything for her, but he could never admit that to her. Toshiro thought about what else the hooded figure did.

Toshiro remembered every single second of the fight the way Shawlong trembled in fear as he said _Who-Who-Who are you? _And the hooded figure answered _Let's just say I don't even know…but one thing I do know is that no one defeats Toshiro except for me, he's a good friend of mine._

_It was as if he would risk his own life over mine without hesitation. No stranger would ever do that for me, we must have known each other really well. But why would I forget something so important and obvious like him? There's no way I can forget something like that! But what if I did? I can't even trust myself anymore…_Toshiro thought and then noticed everyone waiting for him to say something.

An idea came to Toshiro's mind that the hooded figure said and Toshiro said, "I remembered something the figure said…he said that he didn't even know who he was." "So? What's the point, Captain?" Ikkaku said as he rolled his eyes, bored to death.

"Yeah, are you trying to say he has amnesia or something?" Ichigo replied, Rukia then said, " What Ichigo means is, what are you trying to say Captain Hitsugaya?" Rukia then stared at Ichigo in a way that meant _never disrespect a captain like that, good thing I had your back. _

Toshiro looked back at the board then pointed the marker at what he wrote and replied, "I mean that he isn't a soul reaper or an Arrancar. Because he said that even he didn't know what he really was."

He dropped his papers onto the floor and wrote what he said on it, everyone else thought about this for a while. Rangiku suddenly thought of something that they should put on the board too, she said, "Captain, don't forget that he said you were a good friend of his. Are you sure you don't remember him?"

Toshiro turned around from writing and responded almost immediately, "No I don't remember…it's as if I've forgotten something that I have no hope in ever finding out. That's why we have to figure out who he is, not only for winning this war but also for bringing back my forgotten memories."

Everyone else looked at one another, with the same look of agreement and hope in finding out who the mysterious characters are. "The girl I ran into yesterday…she was around your age Toshiro and had long light brown hair" Ichigo replied.

Toshiro looked up the ground that he was staring at and said, "What did her face look like?" Ichigo scratched his head and his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to remember. "I don't think I ever really saw her face. But she did day something important" Ichigo finally answered.

Toshiro was wrote some information about the girl on the board and some more about the hooded figure like him working alone and the girl's appearance. When Ichigo finished speaking Toshiro turned and demanded for him to continue.

"Well…" Ichigo tried to remember her exact words; he could even feel the amount of surprise in his body as he stood there in shock from her strength and courage to take Grimmjow on. As if it were nothing to her, as if her life didn't even matter at all.

"She said that she was looking for someone…and that she knew she would find him one day" Ichigo replied as he opened his eyes from replaying the scene in his head. Toshiro thought about this for a moment but got interrupted by Rangiku.

"Sir, what if this girl was looking to find you…it's possible" Rangiku said in light way but convincing at the same time. Toshiro scowled and said, "I doubt it, this is just another one of your weird romantic ideas for me."

He turned and continued, "I have a better idea, I think it may be very close to the truth. What if they knew each other, I mean maybe the girl was looking for where he was but he told us he worked alone. So he might have not wanted to be found by her and he already knew there was someone who was saving Ichigo, so it would make perfect sense."

Everyone stood there amazed and surprised that they missed something so big and obvious. "Rangiku, please report this back to the Soul Society. This meeting is finished. Please tell everyone to leave… I'll be outside." Toshiro replied as he exited the house by going out the window, before anyone could say anything.

Toshiro stood there waiting outside and could hear Rangiku's voice say, "Come on guys, you heard the Captain you all have to go, and you should start training too." Toshiro then saw all the others leave the house and before he knew it Rangiku was standing next to him.

"You know Rangiku, what we all believe is still an assumption to what we think they really are" Toshiro replied very seriously. Rangiku not really thinking said, "What do you mean, sir?"

"I mean we don't have proof. Without proof the fact still remains that this isn't entirely the truth at all" Toshiro explained trying to talk clearly as possible for Rangiku to understand. She just nodded and started looking at the beautiful sunset from afar; Toshiro stared at it for a while in a daze.

He thought _I know I've forgotten a lot of memories, from the past. It feels as if I have a huge hole that can never be filled again, something that can never be replaced by other memories. I guess I will have to fight until I force the truth out of him. _

Toshiro then suddenly turned his head and said out of the blue, "Rangiku, tell everyone to be trained in time for the battle. We are going to have to fight them." Rangiku looked surprised and got startled when Toshiro suddenly spoke. "I know I might have met him before but…it doesn't matter…I don't' really care if I hurt him" Toshiro continued.

"Huh? But sir"- Rangiku started to say but got interrupted by Toshiro who replied, "Rangiku, I'm your Captain. Trust me. Fighting may not always be the right answer but you see it's the only way we can ever figure out the truth" and for once as Toshiro said those kind words he smiled…which was something he hasn't done in awhile.

_Thank you whoever you are…I never really get to smile…I think the first time it happened is part of what I forgot…so thank you…_

**Writer's Note:**

**The ending didn't really turn out as planned but I liked how Toshiro and Rangiku talked, and how he wanted her to trust him no matter what he decided. I never really thought of the trust between the two…well, anyways…please review! **


	4. Chapter 4: The Girl And A Hollow

**Writer's Note:**

**I'm sorry it took so long; it practically took me the whole week to write this because of homework and everything! And today I had a test so I have no homework in that subject but still more to do! Hopefully I can type this out in time by today! Anyways I really want more reviews but I don't know how to get them! Dx this really is bad, if you have any advice for me PM me. Maybe I can change my summary or something? Make something sound better? I don't know but I need all the help I can get! Here it goes anyways…**

_**Chapter 4: The Girl And A Hollow**_

Toshiro was in a deep sleep on a deserted rooftop during his nightshift on working with hollows. He saw many things in his dream…

_The hooded figure is standing in front of me in my inner world; the frozen dragon is nowhere to be seen. I furrowed my eyebrows angrily not wanting any help from him any more. The hooded figure turned around facing the dark blue-black waters from the shore come near his boots getting them damp._

_No one has ever seen my inner world until now, that is. This is just a dream though but it feels so real. I can hear the waves coming to the shore like music to my ears. The sky was dark and a pale moon can be seen through the dark night. It is freezing and when I breathe out I can see my breath, not that it bothered me though; I can withstand any type of coldness._

_But it didn't seem right with him standing there. I turned my attention back at the hooded figure, who seemed to not have noticed me yet. It was as if it was completely normal to him, it seemed weird even if it was a fragment of my imagination. _

_I could hear his voice as I watched curiously and he looked up at the dark sky that had no stars in sight, "I know that I don't belong here, but I have to stay here just a little while longer." I walked up beside him and, looked up towards him, as I smiled slightly, "I don't know how you got here, but I don't think it really matters. I'm sure we will fight against one another at some point. Promise me that if I beat you, you will tell me how I know you," I said, as I felt some freezing cold water touch me, freezing immediately around my feet._

"_I made a lot of promises, but not all of them come true," he replied facing the other direction as if not wanting to look into my eyes. I still stared angrily not giving up, and he noticed this so he said, "Fine. I'll make you the promise. But that doesn't mean it will come true Toshiro." _

_I was surprised he called me by my first name, maybe I did forget a very important friend… "Listen to me Toshiro…at some point I'm going to have to go, and you may not like the decisions I'm going to make. But I know I won't give up. I'll never give up. That's how it always was," he said facing me._

_I thought about this for a moment before saying, "Oh…so you're going to leave. Then I'll just have to defeat you before you go, " with a smile on my face. He answered, "I guess I will have to see you try." The hooded figure then started to walk away but I asked, "Have you ever had a friend?" wanting to know if we were still friends from the past._

_The hooded figure walked back towards me and then whispered, "Yeah, but I lost them all" then it looked as if he was slowly fading, "…sometimes I think they still are…" when only his face was left. I didn't want him to disappear like this so I tried to touch his shoulder but he had already disappeared. _

_The water seemed to be disappearing as well and the sky too, I looked down at my feet noticing they weren't there anymore as I backed up surprised. I was scared for my life, watching my arms fade away as well. I literally thought that this was the end. _

But then Toshiro opened his eyes revealing their turquoise-blue colour, breathing heavily on the rooftop, in a lying down position facing the dark sky. Toshiro lifted himself up so that he was in a sitting position as he continued to breathe heavily while his eyes darted around him. He then remembered that he was on his Hollow lookout nightshift and that he must have fell asleep.

_Hopefully there weren't too many hollows _Toshiro thought as he finally caught his breath and relaxed. He sighed to himself thinking about the weird dream he had and the words that the hooded figure said still echoed through his head, "Yeah, but I lost them all…sometimes I still think they are." Toshiro then said, "Damn it!" clenching his hands against the cold concrete rooftop ground, on a tall building, "I can't believe I fell asleep!"

Then suddenly he heard a familiar voice from behind, "I see, I'm not the only one who falls asleep during work" his lieutenant Rangiku replied laughing a bit at his jaw dropping when he saw her. He got up staring up at her angrily and he yelled, "Don't startle me like that!" She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and blurted in a pout way, "I wasn't the one sleeping during their shift."

Toshiro glared at her, but then shoved it aside and calmly asked, "Never mind, how long have you been here?" Rangiku thought about this taking a little bit too long, causing Toshiro to tap his foot impatiently. "For awhile I was just looking for hollows while you were asleep," Rangiku answered lightly.

Toshiro squinted his eyes suspiciously at Rangiku thinking she was lying so she can get out of trouble. But she looked completely honest and serious…she actually looked kind of worried. That was the point where he wondered if he talked in his sleep and said something that worried her. So he asked curiously, "Has something happened when I was asleep? An arrancar? Ichigo's training? What?"

Rangiku looked away from Toshiro nervously then back at him again before she unconfidently said, "No…actually whenever a hollow came up on my device it would disappear as if it were destroyed." Toshiro widened his eyes and tried to think of something to do but then Rangiku's hollow tracking device started beeping as she scanned its screen to where it was.

"I guess we'll have to find out what's doing this ourselves," Toshiro replied as Rangiku led him to their destination by flash stepping onto different buildings. They landed onto a deserted road where suburban houses were lined up on the sides of the road and Rangiku said, "It was here a few seconds ago."

He looked around seeing a destroyed mailbox and there were holes in the middle of the street. Finally, there was blood on the ground, that was near a wall, Rangiku then crouched over to look at it wiping some of it on her finger. Toshiro was surprised of this but knew she was taking this very seriously. "This blood isn't dark enough to be a hollow's it's more likely that it's" – but she interrupted by Toshiro saying, "Human."

Toshiro noticed a young spirit huddled in a ball, on the ground, she shook in fear as pale as a ghost. The two soul reapers walked up to the girl, asking her what happened but the young girl just pointed to another street that was near a knocked down building. They both ran where she directed them, telling her to stay where she is and promised they would go back for her after taking care of it.

_She wasn't injured so that means someone else decided to handle it _Toshiro thought thinking that they would really get hurt. Rangiku and Toshiro stopped in their tracks and saw the girl in Ichigo's description. She had long straight light brown hair, and was around Toshiro's age, and like before it was dark and the hollow crashed out the street lights out so you couldn't see her face. The hollow seemed like a pretty basic one that had no tentacles or special ability; they both wondered how a highly skilled fighter couldn't defeat it in one blow.

But they didn't have time to think about it, her left side of her ribs were badly wounded and a lot of her blood was on the floor and spilling out. She blocked his right arm attack using one of her small arms as she breathed heavily with an angry look on her face. But the soul reapers were so surprised they yelled in unison, "IT'S HER!"

The girl looked their direction seeing the soul reapers run into the street while not really paying attention to the hollow. All she heard was "LOOK OUT!" from both of them until she felt a huge pain as she fell onto the concrete floor. The hollow's other fist had hit her from the other side when she wasn't looking.

The hollow growled and was about to punch the girl again, until Rangiku flash-stepped in front of her blocking his attack, the hollow's loud yell piercing their ears. The girl's eyes closed seeing blurry figures around her as it started to down pour rain. Toshiro flash-stepped towards the girl, feeling her neck for her pulse that wasn't too bad but was still pretty faint.

"Toshiro, take her to Ichigo's place. They have a hospital, so they can take care of her!" Rangiku said over the loud rain as she started blocking all of the hollow's attacks. Toshiro picked the young girl up bridal style and looked back at Rangiku saying, "I'm counting on you," before leaving, running very fast. Rangiku then answered, "Don't worry, I can handle this." Toshiro was running feeling the freezing cold rain pouring down on him, thinking that flash stepping would hurt her more.

_She must have been defeating all of the hollows that disappeared. All on her own, no wonder she wasn't able to defeat it. She is only human. I can see how tired she looks with those dark purple bags under her eyes. Her hair is getting as soaking wet and messy as my hair is. I can feel her burning hot blood on my hands when I hold her like this, _Toshiro thought to himself…

_I've got to get there…I know I have to…just like the hooded figure said…I'll never give up…that was how it always was…I guess it's the same for me too. _"Why do I find myself thinking about what he says so often…" as he smiled to himself at the thought of the many more times he probably would.

He concentrated, feeling his heartbeat pound rapidly and hearing her faint one as he ran with all his might, to save her…to Ichigo's house…

Rukia was walking into Ichigo's room after happily talking to his family and Rukia acting innocent. Ichigo walked in after her, who was the last to know Rukia was here. Ichigo walked to his desk chair and sat down on it spinning around before facing Rukia, again. Kon didn't seem to be around, he was usually staying at Urahara's shop these days.

It was quiet for a moment until Ichigo noticed that Rukia's hair was wet and her face as well. "Why are you soaking wet?" Ichigo asked curiously, his brown eyes softening as he stood up. Rukia was surprised, "Oh, it's raining like cats and dogs outside. So I got wet, but don't worry about it. I don't really care," Rukia replied staring at his eyes that she had looked at for a long time.

Despite what she just said, Ichigo went into the hallway and came back after hearing people yelling at one another in the hallway, with a white towel in his hand. Rukia seemed happy but Ichigo threw the towel at Rukia, which almost hit her face but she managed to catch it, glaring at him before drying her hair. _And I actually thought he was being sincere for a moment there _Rukia thought to herself rubbing her hair very hard.

"Here. I don't want you to get sick and sit out during the battle just because I didn't give you a towel" Ichigo replied as he crossed his arms. Rukia then said, "Uh…thanks." She then noticed that Ichigo had something new in his room, a lock for his door, which he just locked right now before turning back to her. "Why did you lock the door?" Rukia questioned, raising an eyebrow as she sat on his single bed.

Ichigo looked back at the door, then back at her and he blushed a little, scratching his head by putting one of his arms up and answered, "I just don't want my Dad to randomly barge in. It gets really annoying, I've been using it so much it's become a habit, that's all." The truth was that Ichigo really wanted to talk to Rukia alone, about how she's been acting so he can stop her if she tries to run away. But that was before he realized he had a window.

He walked up to her and sat down onto his bed laying his head on the bed's pillow in his normal sleeping position. He put his arms behind his head, so he didn't see her face but her back and her dark raven coloured hair. It was silent until Ichigo said "I haven't seen you since we hung out after my training. By the way Lisa kept on saying my girlfriend was waiting outside but I told her I didn't have one. So that's why it took me so long to come out. I couldn't believe it Kuchiki Rukia WAITED for me."

Rukia scowled and glared angrily, "How would you know I just ditched and came back later?" Ichigo smirked at what she said and replied, "I can feel your spiritual pressure from anywhere." Rukia blushed but Ichigo didn't see so she said, "It's just that we haven't seen each other in awhile that's all."

Ichigo nodded but then said, "But we have been seeing each other after my training so we are making up for the time apart, okay?" Rukia then noticed the closet she used to sleep in and practically live in the whole time she was with Ichigo. "I miss the days when I used to stay in your closet, I remember it as if it were yesterday," in a sad way.

Ichigo looked worriedly at Rukia and then replied, "It may not be as comfortable as a Soul Society bed, but it is still pretty good. Your welcome to stay here anytime you want to so don't worry, okay?" Rukia eyes darted to the ground, the she said, "I'm not worrying. I just wanted to talk again together just like old times," her eyes sparkling sadly, trying to keep herself from looking worried, and sad.

_How come we aren't speaking to each other like we used to? Why do my feelings keep on changing? By now we would have been yelling at one another! _Rukia thought to herself.

Ichigo thought of how much Rukia has done for him, including changing his life. She also knew just how to stop his rain, in every single situation in his life she has always been there by his side. "Rukia…remember that day after school when you wanted to tell me something but said it was nothing. What did you want to say?" Ichigo asked totally off topic.

Rukia sighed and remembered that pain-filled day that she wanted to tell Ichigo how much he meant to her. She thought of all the times they were together, and how happy he made her. Ever since then she tried to shove her feelings but they just kept on coming back to her every single time she tried. And now she was thinking about it again as her eyes watered, her feelings overflowing wanting to spill out so badly.

She trembled a little while saying, "It was nothing important." Ichigo noticed how shaky her voice was and focused his attention on the girl that he always seemed to understand easily but now he didn't know what was wrong. He noticed her body shaking as he looked at her worriedly, not liking how sad and scared she looked.

He then put his hand on her shoulder as he lifted himself into a sitting position beside Rukia, noticing her face was hanging low and her hair was covering her face as she clenched her school uniform's shirt tightly, not daring to look up. He has seen this before and suddenly remembered when he was deeply sad and depressed. How he wouldn't even put on a smile or looked anyone in the eye until Rukia suddenly arrived at his classroom window, standing there in an epic position…

_~Flashback~_

_Rukia ran to me, her hair bouncing, and then we started yelling at each other even though I was happy to see her. She pulled me out the window, jumped onto my back in my Soul Reaper form, me asking where she was taking me. "Shut Up!" she said and I can still remember the annoyance in her voice as I continued to run. _

_She pointed to a direction and I followed to where she wanted us to go. Suddenly, a hollow appeared, Rukia kicked me to fight it, sending me flying to the monster. I started to fight but I was getting beat up pretty badly until I heard her yell, "What are you doing? Get up and fight! Is this what you call fighting!" I could still feel the anger and the confusion in me as I said, "What?"_

_Rukia then answered, yelling at the top of her lungs at me, "Don't tell me you can't defeat a hollow of this level!" I angrily answered, "Shut Up. You don't have to tell me what to do." I continued to fight, losing every single time I tried, I heard Rukia say, "What are you afraid of?" as I blocked the hollow's attack and fell onto the ground._

"_Sado was beaten. Inoue was beaten. So What! Are you a man whose resolve is so easily broken? Are you afraid of defeat? Are you afraid you cannot protect your friends?" I sat there amazed at what this girl I knew for so long was saying to me, it was as if she knew exactly how I felt, and how to cheer me up. This was the beautiful breath-taking Rukia I know. _

_She paused for a moment her breathing very heavily and her eyebrows furrowed even more as she clenched her fists tightly. _

"…_Or Are You Afraid Of The Hollow Inside?" she yelled loudly at the top of her lungs just to get it through Ichigo's thick skull that never really listened to anyone but her. I turned back, looking at her surprised at what she said, hearing the hollow's piercing scream._

_Rukia continued, "If you are afraid of defeat, then get stronger…" she paused for a moment, "If your afraid to protect your friends, then get stronger and swear you'll protect them!" My eyes widened as I sat there in shock, amazed by what this girl was saying._

"_If you're afraid of the hollow inside of you, then keep getting stronger until you can crush it!" she turned towards me, "Even if you believe in no one else, stand tall and shout it!" and suddenly she pointed to herself in a salute- like way._

_She continued the words that helped me so much, the words that stopped my rain, the words that made my heart skip a beat, the words that seemed to help me when no one else could, the words that made me fall in love with her… _

"_THAT'S THE KIND OF MAN I KNOW YOU ARE!" she screamed her emotions going wild, her eyes sparkling and all of her hope directing to me._

_I then felt my eyebrows furrow and felt a huge swage of confidence, as I stood up, lifting my sword. I smirked saying, "I told you to be quiet," the wind blowing around the two of us. Rukia stood there her arms crossed with happiness and a proud look in her eyes._

"_Here I Go!" I yelled as I jumped into the air, slicing the hollow in two. Through that situation, it may not seem that important. But you didn't see the way her eyes looked as she said those words to me, as she supported me when I was sad. She may have yelled at me in the beginning, but she fell through to me in the end, and maybe, just maybe…_

_I finally got through to Rukia Kuchiki…I finally got a piece of her heart. _

_~End Of Flashback~_

Ichigo remembered exactly what she said and it made him suddenly have hope and feel confident, as confident as she was that day. The way she didn't even hesitate to slap me back to my senses, I just couldn't stand to see her like this.

Rukia still trembled and she was thinking of how obvious she was at lying to him, maybe it was because she has never done it before to him. She didn't dare look into his handsome light brown eyes as mouth-watering and addicting as chocolate. She could feel tears starting to fall down from her eyes…

Suddenly, Ichigo said confidently, his hand still resting on her shoulder, "Rukia…this is important. I know that everything you say is important. So don't sit there lying to me like that! Face me like the strong-willed woman I know you are. I can't bare to see you tremble and shake or look into your sad eyes…because…because…" Ichigo suddenly talking startled her and the words he said seemed to be so confident. _This wasn't the teenage Ichigo I met the day he got his powers…this was Ichigo as a man _Rukia thought.

He continued, "Because, Rukia I'm in love with you," as his eyes sparkled and she could feel his warm breathe on her neck.

When he said those words to her, she turned her head, her eyebrows shaking as her face grew sad and her eyes got watery. Those were the words that she was never able to say to Ichigo, no matter how hard she tried, she just ended up backing out of it.

Rukia then seemed to say all of her feelings very fast, all of them slipping out, "I-Ichigo…I'm so sorry! I cared about you so much but I didn't have the courage to say it. I thought I wasn't supposed to have feelings, because I'm a Soul Reaper, and I'm not human like you Ichigo. I thought you would be better of with a human girl…one that you can count on, love, marry, have kids. You'll never b" –

But Ichigo cut her off; he had never seen her panic like this maybe it was because she was so stunned he said those words to her. But he knew he had to stop her at some point, no matter how much it amused him. He wasn't a boy anymore; he's a man now. Ever since he's known Rukia he has been one, he never wanted her to think she wasn't good enough or she wasn't right for him because she wasn't human.

"Rukia…you talk too much…" Ichigo said as he cupped her soft cheek that a bunch of tears had just dripped down from, as her purple-black eyes met his brown eyes not one of them daring to look away. Ichigo slowly started to lean down, inching closer and closer to her lips.

Rukia felt like she wasn't supposed to do this and that she should walk away but she couldn't bring herself to do it. All that she said before was the truth, all of it. She can't just keep denying it like this, it would cause her too much pain, and she won't be able to do it.

She remembered every second with him and never wanted to forget him. He was always there, the only one that made her smile…she may have changed his life but he changed her boring, unhappy, and sad Soul Reaper life into something much more. A life filled with happiness, friendship, and most importantly, Ichigo.

Life without Ichigo felt as if she were missing a part of her…her heart. When she left him and stayed in prison, until her execution, she missed him. But it didn't feel like friendship. It was a bond.

A bond of their spirits the first day they met. A friend wouldn't be crying hot tears as they burned on her skin, when he confessed how he felt. No, they weren't friends; they were way more than that. She just could never say no to those light brown chocolate eyes that meant the world to her. He meant the world to her.

He was about to place his rough lips on her soft ones, when Ichigo heard the doorbell ring he shot open his eyes but still continued trying to ignore it. Until he heard it again, Rukia and Ichigo almost touching and Rukia opened her eyes, and looked away from him, nervously clutching her skirt, hiding her brightly blushed face. Ichigo angrily scowled at the door, mad that no one else in the house got the door.

Before leaving, he gave one last sympathetic gaze at Rukia before grudgingly leaving to go downstairs. He noticed how late it was and that time fled by when he was with Rukia. He also saw that everyone else was asleep with their bedroom lights out, and how dark it was outside, when he looked through the windows. He then thought of him and Rukia about to kiss, and lightly blushed but reluctantly opening the door angrily.

He didn't even look at the person and grouchily asked, "What do you want?" His eyes then noticed the very familiar person, standing in front of him, looking down at his silver-white hair drenched as Ichigo heard down pouring rain clatter loudly onto their roof, and mostly on Toshiro…I mean Captain Hitsugaya.

"Toshiro!" Ichigo uttered clearly astonished that Toshiro was at his doorstep drenched to the bone, in his Soul Reaper uniform until Ichigo noticed the young girl that had blood all over her chest and face, in his frozen arms, and she seemed eerily familiar to him. Toshiro walked inside hurriedly as Ichigo stepped out of the way and replied, "What happened?"

Toshiro said fast, "We were going after a hollow and she had been defeating them for us and got hurt. I need a hospital right now. Not you asking questions!" _He is even colder than usual _Ichigo thought as he yelled for his Dad to come and help the girl out saying he had an emergency patient who got hit by a car. Ichigo couldn't think of any other excuse so he ended up saying that, and he noticed how worried and sad Toshiro's eyes were, he really wanted to help this girl. Maybe he did see her before…but then suddenly Ichigo's Dad came down acting as if he weren't tired at all, still wearing his pyjamas.

He noticed the girl and immediately yelled, "I will take her to the hospital room, and operate on her so don't worry! Isshin to the rescue!" as he took the girl from Toshiro's bloody hands and went to the hospital room. Toshiro went to the bathroom and washed his hands, then dried his hands with a cloth before going back to Ichigo who was sitting on the staircase.

"So what were you doing upstairs? Were you sleeping?" Toshiro asked curiously. Ichigo blushed and said hesitantly, "Uh…nothing. I was asleep." Toshiro noticed that he hesitated but just shrugged and Ichigo asked, "What happened? Ad why isn't Rangiku with you?" Toshiro sighed and then explained exactly what happened to Ichigo and he just sat there listening.

Toshiro was about to say something else until Ichigo's father appeared saying, "I'm done. She has a minor concussion, I'm sure she will be up and atom in some time. You can see her now if you want to. But I'm going to head back to bed." His father then left climbing the stairs lazily to bed as Toshiro made his way into the small room filled with stretchers.

The girl was laying down on one, her face pale, and tired looking and Toshiro grabbed a wooden chair to sit down next to her stating, "You can go to bed, it's really getting late. I'm going to call Rangiku, and tomorrow she can see her." Ichigo nodded before he silently exited the room and went to his dark bedroom. He can hear the down-pouring rain hitting his window, and looked into the closet to make sure Rukia didn't leave.

He stared into the empty closet feeling loneliness come over him _damn it Rukia, do you always have to run away from your true feelings. Just like the time you ran away from me when the Soul Society was after you…_Ichigo thought until he heard a deep sigh and mumble from his single bed. He tiptoed over and saw Rukia under his sheets with a fragile a cute look on her face.

He just couldn't help but love seeing her in his bed. He found himself leaning down to her face letting his warm lips graze her cold ones as lightly as possible. When he broke apart from her lips a sigh of relief cam over him, he didn't think he would get any sleep with out doing that. For how long had he wanted this to happen? And now he made his dream come true; their dream.

He stared at her asleep for a few more moments, watching her movements and mumbles. "Ichigo," he heard her say as she tightened her grip on the sheets. Then he started to hear lightening and thunder when he came into the sheets beside her. He saw her scared expression as her body shuddered very startle. There was more thunder and it got more and more louder as she shook more and more, still clenching her sheets.

Ichigo wanted to comfort her but he though she would wake up, until another loud thunder was heard and she said, "Ichigo," as she shook in fear, her whole body trembling. _Who would have thought Rukia was scared of_ _something _Ichigo thought. Ichigo then slid his arms around her cold, fragile trembling body. He shivered at her cold touch but still smiled, he knew he may end up frozen at some point but he seemed so addicted to the coldness of her like he couldn't get enough of it.

Ichigo smiled and whispered, "How come you never notice when I'm there for you the most?" Before he drifted off into a deep sleep with her in his arms. It was like ice and light touched each other for the first time.

_It may not have been a real kiss but it still counted to me that is. Maybe at some point she'll have the courage to tell me the truth. But for now I'll just wait for her, and I don't care how long it takes…_

**Writer's Note:**

**This took me forever to type it's now Monday and I started typing on like Friday. But anyways, this chapter came out longer than I thought it would so I'm really sorry if it is very long to read. I hope you still liked it, had a lot of Ichiruki. PM me or make a review if you want me to put something in the story for the next chapter. Also, like I said before I need some advice, so pm me or review!**


End file.
